Aeons: Humans Behind the Beasts
by ccpopstar
Summary: Aeons...people who gave their lives willingly to Yevon...but who were they before? On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Yay! A new story!

For your information this story is about the aeons of FFX...in the game it says they were once human...therefore I took the liberty of making up their own little stories...There may be a few different things in the stories from the games so don't review telling me I got the wrong info...I am doing these changes for the benefit of my story...now if you please sit back relax and you can read the prologue...

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or its characters. I do own the human aeons as they were created by me...now on with the story...

Aeons: Humans Behind the Beasts

Prologue

Aeons...

Mystical creatures that are given to summoners when they pray to the fayth.

No one knows that aeons are actually created from a special person. Out of hundreds, one person is chosen to become an aeon. The selected person must have a kind soul and heart, wondrous dreams, and a different nature from others.

The kingdoms of aeons are cut off from normal humans...now the old tales shall be retold as we learn of the aeons of Spira and their origins...


	2. Valefor:The Highflying Girl

Aeons: Humans Behind the Beasts

Valefor: The highflying girl

The kingdom of Valefor. The birdlike aeon. This aeon's kingdom consists of blue cloudy skies and sweeping plains that reach the ocean. A childlike dream. This aeon was of a human child on Besaid a thousand years ago near wartime and of Sin's first attack. The fayth's dream of Tidus's Zanarkand only consisted of that city alone, but in fact the real Zanarkand knew of the entire continent of Spira.

The shores of Besaid...wondrous and beautiful. These traveled to the village of Besaid and its temple where everyone prayed. No aeons existed yet but this is where out first one comes from. The story of Valefor begins.

"Hahahahahaa!" Vale laughed as she ran up to the doors of Besaid Temple. Sin had recently attacked Zanarkand and everyone in Spira was earged to pray at the Yevonite temples. But Vale had an up-beat and carefree attitude, which was looked down upon by the villagers and priests.

Vale stopped running and sat down on the steps of the temple. She was a pretty girl at the age of 13. Long rose locks were tied back into a ponytail at the base of her neck that trailed down to her slim waist. Her eyes were a russet brown color. Golden hoped earrings hung from her ears. A white tank top was tucked into a giant red and white belt while a red striped skirt fell above her knees. Light brown knee high boots hugged her calves and one long brown glove fitted her left arm. Last a red handkerchief was tied and her neck that completed her outfit.

The girl held out her gloved arm and whistled. A screech filled the air as a beautiful red and purple bird landed on her arm. It chirped at her.

"How are ya, Fore? Guess what? We're gonna go to the beach to see the boat that's coming! Won't that be fun? Alright, listen, I gotta go pray so you go fly off and wait for me by the docks!" she said to the bird. It gave a loud screech and flew off into the sky.

Vale waved goodbye to Fore and walked silently into the temple. Walking over to one of the statues she did a sign of prayer. A cold hand on her shoulder scared her and she gave a gasp.

"Priest?" she asked, the man bowed in apology for frightening her.

"Vale, I need to talk with you. A yevonite leader is coming from Bevelle to visit the temple and discuss about the incident with Zanarkand...now you and your bird Fore must not cause him any trouble or I'll inform your parents about your other mishaps!", he scolded.

Vale looked very tedious in listening but on the inside she was smiling deviously. Fore and her always got into trouble! Let's just say giving the high priest's son an ice bucket bath is not the way to say you don't like him very much, but oh well-

"Do you understand?" the priest asked.

"Why of course. I promise no trouble from me or Fore today." She bowed in sealing the deal. The priest smiled and waved her away.

Vale bowed and walked away, but as soon as she was outside she ran down the road, up the hill, and down to the docks. She whistled and Fore flew to her.

She ran to greet the ship. A man with a funny looking hat walked off the boat. Vale suppressed a giggle and waved. He gave her a smug look and turned up his nose. Then Fore did the unimaginable. He knocked off the man's silly hat along with his hair! The man gasped in shock. The crowd of people gasped too and looked at Vale and Fore.

Vale suppressed another giggle but gave Fore a pretend scolding look and picked up the man's hair and hat and handed them back to him.

"I'm terribly sorry..." she bowed.

"Than demon...it embarrassed me! I demand it be shot at once!"

"NO!! Fore didn't mean it!" Vale protested.

Then the priest from earlier came and stood in front of Vale.

"Sir, I apologize for the girl. She shall be punished for bringing her pet. I ask of you, please forgive her." he spoke as he bowed.

The man stood thinking for a moment but nodded and left. The priest turned to Vale and gave her a mean look.

"I warned you Vale...I'm afraid I must inform your parents", the priest walked away to the village.

Vale gaped at him, but giggled when he left. She let Fore fly home to their hut as she ran after him.

Upon arriving home she saw her parents...they weren't happy.

"Vale...the priest came over today and informed us of your...mishap with the yevonite leader?" her father started.

"I'm sorry!" Vale said as she hung her hand behind her head.

"Sorry won't cut it this time, young lady! Your washing the temple floors tonight, no dinner, no sleep till your done! Then, I'll forgive you." he mother said sternly.

"Fine! Goodnight!" Vale shouted as she exited the room.

She shivered as she walked down the dirt and cobblestone road to the temple. Inside the temple on the floor were tools for cleaning. While mopping the floor, she heard a screech. She looked up and saw Fore flying through the window. Vale laughed and held out her arm for him. Landing, she stroked his belly as he cooed cutely.

They sat there quietly humming a tune. (The Hymn of the Fayth) Vale thought and decided to talk to Fore even though he might not understand her.

"I...I wish I was you, Fore...I wish I could fly so I wouldn't have to be down here with everyone else's gloomy attitudes...your lucky, y'know...well maybe one day I can fly too..." she spoke. Fore purred kind of and flew off leaving Vale to think about her wishes and dreams.

Vale must have slept in the temple that night. She ran out the door to see everyone in a panic. The priest looked tired. She tapped his shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, Vale! What is it?'

"What's going on?"

"Oh! Sin was spotted near here...he is heading straight for us! We are preparing for the attack."

Vale worried and ran. She whistled but Fore didn't come to her.

Suddenly a screech let out. Vale looked up into the air and saw Fore falling. She ran towards where he dropped and saw the funny hat man from yesterday with a bow and arrows.

"Good, at least I'll have one good meal before the battle."

"NO!!"Screamed Vale. She cried and sobbed. An arrow was sticking straight out of Fore's chest.

"Why?" she screamed. But the man had run off. Vale picked Fore up in her arms and gently took the arrow out. Fore was alive but Vale knew he wouldn't make it.

She ran to the Cliffside overlooking the sea. Pyreflies were flying around her and Fore's body. She saw a giant figure heading for the island.

"Fly." She whispered as she jumped off the cliff. Her pyreflies mixing with Fore's and suddenly a giant creature appeared. That creature being a giant bird!

It screamed and flew toward Sin. It twisted its head and millions of blast flew at Sin. Sin retreated from the island as the people cheered. The creature flew and landed on the beach in front of the good priest. Warily the priest stroked its head.

"Valefor."He smiled. The creature screamed again and flew into the horizon...and Valefor, the aeon, was born.


End file.
